mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-50.184.61.196-20150228182749/@comment-174.59.217.195-20150301170750
Well, I'm not sure if Masaki would be stronger even if his speed is slightly better when Tatsuya isn't using Flashcast just because of things like ES that give Tatsuya an advantage almost like he can tell ahead in the future. As far as the FAE theory, it would be able to pierce things like Phallanx and any armour but you can still attempt to dodge just like with Brionac (very hard to do either way). So, say someone is using a barrier, you'd have to pierce the barrier first or decompose it and then use another attack on the magician unless the lance can do both. I am curious as to the finished product of the lance, it seems to still give Tatsuya some issues, he may be able to create it but not use it well since you need conventional magic to also apply it properly. It is hard to say what a fight to the death would be like, Masaki's emotions and instincts seem to play a factor too and Tatsuya has no emotions. We've never seen Masaki go all out with his power, he's always limiting himself when civillians are around. I think he is capable of massive destruction and his survival instinct would definitely put up a hard challenge, I say this because the sense I get with Masaki is that he is afraid of himself. I am just thinking back to the part of Nakura's will too that made it possible to remain in Zhou's blood for so long. ultimately, Tatsuya is the MC so he'll probably win. He does mention that Masaki is a good person to work with because he is realiable, responsible and understands quickly but Tatsuya mentions but he would be a very troublesome opponent. I think Tatsuya wants to make friends not enemies. He doesn't have the same connection with Katsuto to get Katsuto to be on a friendship side should a conflict arise and Tatsuya seems to use the Miyuki card and teasing with Masaki. For how long that will last is another story. I suspect that with a different CAD maybe Rupture can also be used differently. There are some things last volume that were mentioned that confused me to be honest or I found slightly contradicting to what was said earlier. Hopefully when everyone gets a chance to read there will be good discussion about them. Even the Japanese readers were a little uncertain, it might be that things will make more sense in the next volumes. Tatsuya's ES was the source of a lot of confusion as well as MI magic and this whole new concept about degree of difficulty with magic. Magic that interferes with information structure is the hardest followed by magic that directly interferes with the organism. It is also harder to counter because it affects the magician directly. Suzune's magic was seen to be very dangerous for this reason and it was banned. Rupture is restricted to military use. Then there's Minoru's condition relating to psion flow essentially.